Since That Day
by snappleapple518
Summary: Post Beyond the Horizon: Ty wanders onto Heartland, not wanting to see Amy, but ends up running into her anyways. I changed the end of the story. Because honestly, no one liked the end it had. R&R Please!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland… too bad! I also do not own the song "Don't Give Up" by Sanctus Real, but I do enjoy listening to it._

**Since That Day:**

Ty had been walking down the road for a while when he strayed onto the farm. He hadn't been meaning to stop by Heartland, but sometimes the heart does things that the mind doesn't understand.

Amy's heart had done something that Ty's mind didn't understand.

_I heard you say you would love for a lifetime  
Now you complain a lifetime just doesn't feel right for you  
Another casualty of casual love  
Another soul out of place, a heart that gave up__  
_

He wandered towards the paddock where he saw that the lights were on. He didn't figure that anyone would care if he came. And Amy was at school, anyway, so he wouldn't run into an awkward situation. He didn't avoid the rest of the family. Just Amy… because bumping into someone that you once - okay, still- loved, and knowing they don't love you anymore… that is a very hard thing to handle.

Ty admitted it was partly his fault. He didn't stop her. He didn't call her back. He'd told her that he felt the same way. He'd told her that he thought it would be a good idea to take a break. He'd never lied more in his whole entire life. But that was the thing… he cared more that Amy was happy than that he was satisfied.

_Why do we break the promises we make?  
Are we living for ourselves?  
_

Ty walked into the paddocks and saw that some of his favorite horses were still there. He went over and leaned against the door to Jasmine's paddock and began to stroke her nose over and over again.

"Hey, Jasmine… how's life?" he asked, knowing full well that the horse couldn't answer. Amy had always said that horses knew exactly what a person was saying, and if they could talk, they sure would. Ty wasn't so sure himself, but it was a comforting thought.

"Me?" he asked, as if she'd responded, "It's not going so great…" he muttered, "I miss this place. I miss coming here all the time, Jasmine. When people give up… it sucks." He said, and fell silent for a moment.

_Don't give up on love and throw it all away  
Don't give up on love and let it fall away  
When did it become so easy to run from your pain  
Don't give up on love and throw it all away  
_

"Who gave up on you?" asked a voice, and for a second Ty actually thought that it was Jasmine. That was how absurd he was feeling. He twirled around, and saw the girl he'd been in love with since the day they'd met. He almost felt as if he'd known her for his whole life. That was how deep their connection went.

"Amy." He said with a sigh, and turned towards Jasmine again. She was as beautiful as the day he'd met her. Amy - not Jasmine. She'd cut her light brown hair, so it only reached her shoulders now, but she still looked as pretty as ever. A look of hurt had flickered through her bright gray eyes when she'd seen how casual he'd said her name.

He felt her tap him on the shoulder. He sighed again. He really didn't want to talk. I mean, he did. But she wasn't going to say what he wanted… so what was the point?

"Who gave up on you, Ty?" she asked again, and he almost scoffed in her face. What was her problem? Where did she get off saying stuff like that to him?

"I don't know…" he muttered and than turned to her, his angry green eyes pierced her sparkly gray ones, "maybe… oh, I don't know. You." He said, and then continued to stroke Jasmine's nose. She looked shocked that he'd been so bold.

"You can't change how your heart feels, Ty." She told him. 

_I heard you say you can't change a stubborn heart  
I can relate 'cause that's how I feel when I talk with you  
_

"Don't give me that, Amy. Don't tell me that kind of stuff. I know how you used to feel, Amy. It was real. It was real. And you can't make something like that up, and something like that doesn't change." He said angrily.

"You're right… it doesn't." she said, and turned away from him. He got the impression that she was crying. If so, why? She was the one who had hurt him, not vice-versa… right?

"Amy, don't cry." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't even want you to see me here. I just missed the old place. I won't stay for long. You can go back in the house, and I'll be out of here in half an hour- tops." He promised. Once again, he was making promising that he hated to make. But some things were more important than how he felt.

"I don't _want _you to go, Ty." Her voice cracked as she said it. She turned towards him and he saw that she _had _been crying. He put his hand up and wiped one of the tears away. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

_Why should it take losing everything  
to realize it might be time to change?_

And suddenly he was kissing her.

And she really didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed like she was enjoying it. That is, until she pulled away from him and looked up at him, her face shining with the tears, making her eyes look extra-sparkly. She made him feel crazy.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She smiled for the first time.

"Nothing." She said, and laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that for some time, and then she lifted her head.

"Ty?" she asked. He nodded.

"I just want you to know that, that other guy. Will? I never loved him." She told him, sounding incredibly honest.

"No kidding?" he said, sounding slightly amazed. She shook her head.

"It…" she sounded hesitant, "It just never was the way it was with you. Will was fun and all, but I… I just didn't love him. Not like I love you." She said, looking nervous as if he would reject her.

"Did you say you love me?" he teased.

"Pretty much." She said, with a beatific smile.

They walked towards the farm house, and both of them kept smiling, as they went. Amy leaned over to him and whispered in his ear,

"I'm glad you didn't make me give the ring back." He looked over at her with a knowing smile.

"I knew you'd come back… when I didn't know. But even if it had taken years… I knew you would come back."

And since that day… she never left again.

---

_Okay, THAT, is officially the SUCKIEST fic that I have ever written in my whole entire life. Seeing as I stopped in the middle of it for like… four months, I'm not surprised. I hope you didn't hate it as much as I did. Otherwise, I feel bad for you. So… you know the drill. Read and Review!_

_Thanks again,_

_Snappleapple518_


End file.
